A Story of thrones
by AMagicalFeather
Summary: An OS of a conversation between Brann and his maester.


Hi everyone!

This is my first fic of Game Of Thrones. I made it for a homeword and I do hope you'll like it because my teacher dislaked it...anyway uh...I changed a little the story for someone who doesn't know this universe and I Know it's full of mistakes and I'm sorry for that.

Good reading and don't hesitate to leave a review.

Disclamer: the characters don't belong to me.

* * *

"My boy, tell me the myth that I told you a few days ago."

On hearing this sentence, the child left his book and stared at his interlocutor. After a few seconds of reflection, he took a deep breath and began to tell the long history of the arrival of the men and the creation of Westeros and Essos.

"Our world was once trodden by the gods. Each god lived in a distinct part of the other. They provided all the prosperity and sustainability of land on which they watched. However, when assembled, they came into conflict, a conflict they could not solve. Some of them drove them to return to their land while the other wanted to stay and continue the battle against the other gods. After a while and seeing no other way out, they decided to divide themselves. Share which grew to well separated from that which forced them to do evil. The good part, light rose above our world while the other, heavy, fell below. In this division, some tiny parts remained in our world and there were in every land. It is they that are born men. They are neither good nor bad, some of them made the right thing and close student of the gods, while the other leads them into the shallows of the world beneath our own. The first men formed tribes in the land where they appeared and worshiped the gods who trod these places. Living in harmony did not last long, and soon as the gods, cohabitation between all groups was impossible. Many wars erupted for generations. They wanted to eliminate other tribes and rule the world. Some alliances were formed over the battles and in the end, only two armies clashed: the northern army and southern. They aspired to nothing more than victory, turning away from any other belief. The gods exasperated wanted this war to stop, then they descended into our world. When their feet touched the ground full of anger against men, the impact was so great that the earth gave way under them and the world broke up into several parts. Thus were formed Essos, the most southern part and Westeros, gathering the north. Many islands were formed between these two parts of the world where people have not taken part in the war were."

"Okay! You have captured the essence of what I see." Smiled the old man with a twisted smile.

"Meater Luwin, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course my boy."

"The war described in the myth was long?"

"Yes, as you've told me, it has dragged on for dozens of generations. Many were born and died in war and have known nothing other than. The longest in the world."

"She was so bloody much on men than on land?"

"Obviously. Lifeless bodies were found where there was the slightest glance. There were only remnants of the first cities."

"Many other wars have occurred since?"

"As I have taught you, indeed."

The maester squinted. He knew only too well the boy he had been born; So the old man knew he wanted to say something, probably difficult to evoke.

"Come to the facts boy."

"Many other wars have occurred since, bloodiest and longest one than the other, yet the gods are never returned. Do they not want or do not they have? If they do not want, it means they have not found their intervention required. How can we say that war is not bloody enough, how can you not like the end of a battle without thank you?"

The old man did not want to interrupt his pupil, preferring to let him speak and say the back of his mind.

"My boy, you know that our gods are not shared with other cities of our kingdom. Other peoples, as well as those of the left Essos wild Westeros parties other beliefs. However, this myth is known to all. We must understand the background of this story to see its hidden meaning. The gods intervened because men do not find a solution to their conflict."

"He therefore encourages men to find only the end of their problems?"

The maester smiled in response, seeing that the child had understood. It could only be more proud. It seemed a long time since breakfast just listened. Now, dialogues like this had become a habit, especially since the kingdom went to war.

"The gods do not judge, remember of that boy. Do you want to talk about the war that took the throne Westeros?"

"I know that the gods did not come to stop the war, but do they leave totally alone men? If they are correct, they should not help those who act justly?"

"Every family and every bunks that are attached act justly think my child. At the king's death, his son was appointed as his legitimate heir by the Queen Regent and his entire family, the Lannisters. However, the king's brothers, the Baratheon family claim that the throne is rightfully theirs, one saying he is the youngest of the deceased, the other thinking he is the wiser. Beyond the seas, the daughter of King Aerys Targaryen killed by Robert Baratheon aspires to regain power, now that the usurper who murdered his father died. Finally, your family wants to avenge the death of your father, executed on the orders of the new king, Joffrey Baratheon, and recover your two sisters. Your brother, leading the whole army fire your father is just, as do other families. The only difference lies in the perspective one adopts. At least that is the popular thought. The Lannister think do good, but it is quite the opposite they exercise not afraid to torture and kill anyone who is not in favor of the king. The gods certainly did not manifest a kick dividing again Westeros, but may show signs that men seek scrupulously."

"A Force to seek a sign, they will not interpret any thing that will cross their path as such?"

"This is why we must be reasonable and wise boy."

"The day we found the range of giant wolves, my father found the cause of death of their mother lying beside them."

"An antler had pierced his throat."

"The sign is evident here, do not you think? Giant wolf is the symbol of our family and the deer is one of the royal family, the Baratheon family. Shortly after this, the king came in person so far to ask my father to become his new hand and then everything changed!"

"Do you remember the comet for several days has left its trace in the sky flaming?"

"Yes I am."

"This sign has been interpreted by all people differently. The Lannister thought this comet was an omen for them, because it was the same color as the emblem of their home. The islands bordering Westeros saw it a battle between water and fire, that is to say the return of the Targaryen family who threw a wild war and screamed the name of the blood to be shed on our own people. Men looking for signs to give them hope and a new meaning to their lives."

"You think what happened to me as a sign?"

"Do not confuse any boy, loss of use of your legs was an accident."

"Since I constantly dream of a crow with three eyes, I dream that I'm walking again and I can even control my wolf! Osha said ..."

"Osha is a savage, it just beyond the wall, as these children bedtime stories!"

The child sighed, he did not like it is reduced to the term "savage" she was one, it was true, but she was also living proof that they were not all like the stories described. She had changed a lot, and she was in the service of his family now. She took care of him better than anyone since leaving his mother and she was also much attached to his little brother, Rickon.

"Maester, how long the men who live north of the Wall" savages "we call?"

"Since it was built to repel them, and all the creatures that no longer exist for many generations."

"The wildlings have therefore become savages because they have not had the good fortune to be on the right side of the wall?"

"I always thought that, yes."

"Perhaps the savages of Westeros and Essos give us the same title."

"It is possible, yes. Our customs differ greatly and this is the source of this term."

"So we refer to as model and judge others over our differences with them?"

"Yes I am. For some people, there is no slavery or torture, in others, people of high birth can mix with those of low birth, without being contested. This does not mean that disorder reigns, quite the contrary. Do you know what Daenerys Targaryen, daughter of King Robert Baratheon killed by is doing to Essos?"

The child pretended not to know.

"In addition to being called" mother of dragons "because it has three, born to a blaze in which it is cast to prove she was the legitimate descendant of the people of dragons, a new title was him given the "chain breaker". She goes in the cities of slave masters and kills them all with his army, which continues to grow. Once this is done, it is for slaves, and speaks in High Valyrian, in Dothraki dialect or another the same thing "You do not owe me your freedom. I can not give it to you. Your freedom is not something that I can give. It belongs to you and you alone. If you want her back, you need to take yourself. Each of you. "They gratify joining his army, once the city is set to blood. They are still used, but for a much more noble than the former case. A slave is considered too weak to become a soldier, but it is not his opinion, as his army watch. This is why the slaves also called "mother." It restores a people from different cities, but all having the same common: bondage. For her, they are slaves to whom she gives a different life, a noble of Westeros, they are wild, like their masters, for the sole reason that they come from lands beyond the sea their beliefs and traditions are far from ours, and we ridicule our lands."

"It seems to give them a chance."

"It repairs "injustice with justice, not pity," this contrasts with all the injustices that are made on our land. If a person of low birth affects a person of high birth, then it will cut off the hand. However, the noble people feel no remorse for abusing the people. When a person commits a foul, two proposals are open to him. The first is to get cut the part with which he made this mistake, the second is to go to the Wall."

"It would be wiser to use in going there rather than being disabled."

"Everyone is not of this opinion, the most preferred amputation."

"Jon told me that serving in the Night's Watch was an honor."

"Do you know why your brother wanted to be a part of?"

"Because a person with no family name can not aspire to a higher life."

"Exactly. I remember the day your father came back from rebellion against Aerys Targaryen with your brother in his arms. I was at the side of your mother and your brother had just been born and black look she launched the child. I could never speak ill of Lady Catelyn, but she despised all his life. Your father might have given him the name of Stark, and your brother could aspire to a better future as a royal guard, rather than take the black coat and make binding vows. However, what he has done is to his credit, there, there is no noble or thieves, only brothers in arms who fight side by side to protect our kingdom against threats from north."

"The day we found the range of giant wolves, my father wanted me to witness the killing of a man of the Night's Watch who fled his post. He said the other two officers with whom he had gone to the expedition beyond the Wall had been killed by white walkers. I always wondered if he had lied, what it would have used it to do? The award would not have been reviewed, and he was executed, he told the truth or not. People living in the northern lands talk about their return from what the men of the guard say."

"You understand why he was sentenced Brann?"

"He tried to flee."

"The oath he swore to live and die at his post. He was, like his brothers of the Night's Watch, a protector of the realm of the living. It should ensure the protection of the huge ice wall built by the first men in preventing wild as the creatures of the night to enter the other side of the Wall. He renounced fleeing. "Night gathers and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death" here is the beginning of their oath."

"And if he told the truth? Maybe the White Walkers killed the other patrol and he was the only survivor."

"That we will never know."

"Do you believe in the existence of creatures like White Walkers, maester Luwin?"

"I think they existed, but those days are gone, long time."

"If it is based on the legends surrounding the White Walkers, they are beings dead or alive, made of ice that kill by simply touching their victims."

"Where do you come my boy?"

"They are men or monsters?"

"As you said, they are not alive, so they are not men."

"But they were before, a man killed by a White Walker became one of them. Do they still have a conscience or are they controlled by a murderous drive? They are magical creatures, magic could probably restore their old life and they would return to themselves at the same time. Meanwhile, I do not know what adjective give them. They had a life, just like us, and maybe we will become one of them one day, they come to our land, such as patrol say. Must we kill them? They are monsters, it seems obvious, but they are still men inside them, they should be treated differently."

"Continue."

"These are not men because they are not living according to what you say, but they act like some people, some people in our kingdom even to kill, just kill. Men are not monsters because they live and exist, but that does not prevent evil act and do things as horrible, devastating and deadly when a dragon breathes fire on an enemy city."

"I am not sure to grab all Brann."

"One day, I told you that King Aerys Targaryen was a monster, but you told me that he was not because he was a man. Yet, what man could order to burn the capital involving tens of thousands of men? You told me he was crazy, but it was his madness that told him to do that, or was it madness to do this?"

The boy paused, but seeing that the old man did not seem decided to answer him, he continued.

"Jaime Lannister killed him while he was Lord Commander of the Royal Guard; and now everyone knows as the "regicide". Families who supported the Targaryen wanted revenge for this act of treachery, but who would dare to attack the richest and most powerful families of Westeros? Just listen to the ballad "rains Castamere" to dissuade "and so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere. But now the rains weep over his walls with no one there to hear. Yes, now the rains weep over his walls, without a soul to hear." All these families consider him a monster and yet this is now his nephew who is in power."

"Brann, our king, the king Joffrey Baratheon inspires you?"

"From disgust."

"What for?"

"He accused my father of treason and had him executed. He holds hostage my two sisters and Sansa will marry. Robb went to war against him. Is that not enough? It is not a good king and it is handled by the Lannister family whole. It also acts as a Lannister he is a Baratheon. His uncles are the Lord Commander of the Royal Guard and the Grand Silversmiths. His grandfather is his hand."

"What is a good king according to you?"

"Someone wise, just and wise, not the first son of a king. This person has learned to govern for many years. A person as wise as you. You have spent your life learning to be maester these chains adorning your outfit prove your skills, because they show that you are the slave of knowledge, so why not a king? Wear a crown makes a man a king. A single person can not govern a country as large as ours kingdom, and ten councilors is not enough to help. Would require such person or persons head because the people want, not because a child had the good fortune to be born in a high family. It should not be much difference between the noble families and the poor, or at least the nobles should stop considering them as crass as animals, and horses are better fed than the children of the people. My father said that being king, it was like being a father, the only difference was in the fact that the king had thousands of children. He repeated that we must always listen to the people who were under the king and be treated with the same value. A farmer was just as important as noble as the noble peasant depended for food, just like the farmer depended on noble for money and a blacksmith was equally important as a knight all needed each other. The people need to protect the king. The king needs of the people to support it. Joffrey should have listened to this lesson before shutting himself in his castle, for fear of being killed by anyone wanting his death."

"Fortunately for us, all the kings are not as Aerys Targaryen and Baratheon Joffrey. If you want my opinion, it will not long remain king because many families are high against him, as the people. If some of these families could unite the capital quickly would applaud his new king. Your father was a good and righteous man, others are like him and take power, Renly Baratheon as the uncle of King Joffrey."

"If a new king takes the place of the former by force, it will be called the "usurper", as Robert Baratheon, and everything would begin again and again, right?"

"No if the king is like your father. The outcome of this war will be the death of the king. I'm not sure Joffrey had understood that. The Lannister think they can protect him, but this is false. Your brother has one of the most powerful armies and he has not lost a single battle since the conflict began. He proposed to make an alliance with Renly Baratheon, the uncle of the current King. If it is done, then we have a chance to have a good king who will lead the kingdom."

"And for her other brother?"

"The Lord Stannis? He knows how to lead his army, but it is too low. When it is made , it will attack the city by the sea."

"Why did not he made a covenant with his brother Robb? My brother would attack from the north by the sea and her Lord Renly from the south. The capital could not escape and the people would rise against the king."

"I am not sure that people will see in an army that will attack a savior, but a bloodthirsty conqueror reducing the city debris."

"My brother and my army would not kill, would not torture men, women and children in different ways!"

"Maybe so, but all armies are not well made and the Lord Stannis never makes alliance."

"Even with his brother?"

"Especially with his brother, he hates it. Since the beginning of the war, it has changed dramatically. He let himself be manipulated by a woman, a priestess with destructive powers. He burned the idols of ancient gods and is attached to a new one. All of his people refusing to part with their old beliefs are burned to serve as an example."

"And for the daughter of the mad king?"

"It will come on our land when his army is powerful enough and its dragons have reached adulthood. She possess probably the strongest army because all these soldiers it will be more dedicated and will fear no death, or at least they will not hesitate to go to the danger that our troops will not necessarily. In the past, countless cities were reduced to ashes with dragons, remains sadly still show today. It is ruthless and will spare the families who supported his father. She is the greatest threat."

"Some do not take part to the war, is not it?"

"Yes indeed. Brotherhood without banner is the best example. They remain hidden in the forests in places that only they know and expect that all this stops."

"How can we not be involved in something so important?"

"Just because they do not consider it as important as us. They consist of a people who fled, either the war or after a fault which must be punished. They will never have any power and will always leak, no matter the king who is in power. Their opinion is not required then they do not want to serve a cause that is their vain."

"They do not believe in gods?"

"They think that there is only one god and that the sky is blue because it is his eye watching us constantly. Their motto is "Valar moghulis""

"Every man must die sooner or later"

"Yes, this is the most common translation of the High Valyrian. They think that there is a god, that of death because it is the only one who manifests Himself to us without exception and the only thing we can do to hopefully delay the maturity of say "not today," at least that's what they say."

"I like them after all, the only difference is that I have a name that connects me to a camp that leads the war."

"Why?"

"I do nothing. I can do nothing. I aspired to become a member of the Royal Guard before all this started and today I am here with you to talk while thousands of men compete and sacrifice proudly wearing the emblem of my family."

"You would not do anything if you're prélasserais in your castle, and this is not the case. Since your family is part of Winterfell, you have shown yourself responsible and mature. It is not because you can not wield a sword that you do nothing either. Many other battles exist, otherwise I either I would not have done my whole life, just as those who stay behind!"

"You, this is different. I was destined to go fight. Talk with you not save me when a soldier of an adverse family come here to kill me because he was ordered, then a weapon, though. It would have been better if I do not wake up."

"Never say that my child!"

"Yes! And I say! When I fell, my father became the king's hand, my brothers and sisters were all at Winterfell, in a world at peace. Sansa was promised to Joffrey and Jon was about to go to the Wall. When I woke up, my father was killed, my brother, with my mother, led an army against Joffrey, the new king, and my two sisters were held hostage in the capital, my brother had become a sworn brother of the Guard Night and I had lost the use of my legs. I have no certainty of seeing my family. Sansa should marry the king, but Arya has no use for him, she could very well be killed, just as a wild Jon if he ventured beyond the wall. Robb can be killed in a fight or betrayed by someone and my mother died too. It only remains for me one except Rickon. I do not know what to answer him when he asks me every night if our family will be back soon. Sometimes I wonder if I'm not just doing a bad dream and I just end up waking up. I connected with this idea which seems much more practical than that. Everything has changed and nothing will ever be the same, I know. I have a huge void in my heart that continues to grow, not only because of the loss of my legs. It's as if ..."

"Yes I do?"

"It's as if I did not feel anything. I have no certainty of my future, but I am sure he will be away from my family, and I did not see him again. I am terrified when I think and I can not concentrate on anything else. I do not sleep, I can not eat and if I could do it myself, I stay in my apartment not want to see anyone. I know I should not be so, because I have responsibilities, but how can I ensure that I have neither the desire nor the strength?"

"Brann, when you say you think you are in a dream, there you sincerely believe you or want to believe for you to use as an explanation for all these changes?"

"I believe because it is the only reason everything is well! My father was not a traitor, my sisters can not be removed by the royal family, my brother and my mother could not declare war to the king, like other powerful families of Westeros, dragons disappeared for centuries, the breaker of chains can not have three at his side! Do not you think that sounds impossible?"

"If this is a dream, as you say, then how to go?"

"Valar moghulis."


End file.
